


Confusing Roads

by Akitoakiyamaz



Series: Confusing Roads [1]
Category: Pokemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:31:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitoakiyamaz/pseuds/Akitoakiyamaz





	1. Chapter 1

A light coloured sylveon stalked through the night, her head low and her blue eyes like ice underneath the stars.

In the distance yellow rings glowed and a dirty smile expanded across a silhouette's face. An evil laugh split the air, making the sylveon cower.

And as she ran forward, the silhouette dashed towards her. And then everything went black as a sylveon cry filled the air.

\--

Two eevee sprinted around the rocky walls of the split canyon. It snowed lightly as an umbreon, fur ragged and skin tight from age, and an espeon, legs slim and green fur bright with youth, sat next to each other.

"Your pups are a mess," the umbreon growled, drawing her lips back so her sharp teeth were visible. The smallest eevee came onto his forelegs and batted at a butterfly.

The shiny espeon let out a noise of annoyance as her shoulders tensed up. "You said that to me when I was a pup."

The taller eevee, a female and the oldest, rolled between them, dragging her paw over her head as she let out an 'oww'.

The umbreon scowled and kicked at the snowy dirt before stalking off to a hollowed tree, and then vanished as she trotted underground.

The shiny espeon's face became blank as the eevee crouched beside her as her brother climbed onto her back.

"Why is Umbreon Wilt annoyed with you?" She asked.

The shiny espeon instantly ran into the tree.

\--

The dawn light would never shine through the entrance of the tree as the dust filled the air. The shiny espeon was stretched out on her leafy bed. Wilt marched in, her mouth closed tight.

"Effie, you're a mistake for doing this," she growled to the green Pokemon as her paw playfully smacked Effie's cheek fluff.

Effie slid into a sitting position. She glared at Wilt, then let her head rest on the umbreon's shoulder. "Take care of them, Ma. Take care of Sorren and Lilac."

\--

Effie travelled up the rocky slope. Ages ago, the rocks were gaps. The ancient Pokemon and the legendaries would push in the rocks and would leave one for the next generation. Effie pushed in the last one.

It hurt her shoulders for days, but now the path was complete and Pokemon would be able to bring in supplies.

Effie's ears collapsed against her forehead. She wasn't collecting supplies.

But she wasn't running away.

She was just doing something. The glowing sylveon sent her to do it! It wasn't a stupid dream..

Right?


	2. Chapter 2

It hasn't even been a full twenty four hours when Effie's legs give way. It didn't snow as much as this in the canyon. In that crack in the world. Her legs go numb and she falls.

\--

"Another one," a mixed voice sighed. An umbreon sat the the edge of the cave, fur duller but more youthful than any other's. Their yellow eyes stared out onto the patch of green that the snow was overtaking.

A glowing figure made herself slightly visible. Her eyes were soft and meaningful as if she had passed many seasons ago but lived in peach with her body for seasons more.

"Is it a shiny espeon?" Her voice was tired as if she had asked this question many times before. A sharp snort came from the umbreon.

"Ah, Angelica," The voice slowed down, "it is, but what would it matter? She's just a silly espeon who ran away from home-"

A shadow overlapped the umbreon, a low growl cutting it off. The umbreon gulped, sweat beginning to pulse down the frame of their face.

"Alex, say that again so I have a reason to beat you up, and to destroy your bell."

A loud yelp came from Alex as he jumped up, their legs hitting the floor hard. Angelica smiled.

"We both promised her, now go get her."

\--

Effie's eyes stretched wide open and her head raised off the ground. The double tail unfurled as the necklace around her neck felt cold against her chest.

"Arceus, how long do you sleep!" An umbreon growled, and Effie's head turned to see a sleek, dull-pelted umbreon with a yellow now and a bell.

"Shut up, Alex," a soft voice snapped, and now on her other side a white luxray with a glowing aura was lying on her stomach, her wings drooped to her side.

"Who are you, may I ask?" Effie said, not meaning to sound hostile, but these Pokemon were strangers.

"Alex and Angelica," the umbreon tucked his paws under his stomach. "And who are you?" His voice carried her tone.

"Effie," her voice was quiet. The espeon looked at the two strangers. Angelica's eyes were brighter than before and Alex remained unamused.

"Do you know how to get to the Painting of Stone? I need to get there, at once."

"That's far, far away," Alex began to hum, only to be smacked over by Angelica. "I-uh, we can help you, though."

"However, you're injured and looking hungry, and look for the comfort of.. Your pups?" Angelica questioned, leaving Effie dumbfounded.

"P- hwha?"

"I have lived many seasons," was all Angelica said.

\--

A glowing figure ran towards the angelic luxray, her grin large.

"Angelica!"

"We will not let you die without justice."

"I missed you- What? No! Just make sure the child is safe."

The figure walked past Angelica. The luxray's gaze followed it until the glow vanished and the outline disappeared.


End file.
